


Белый Гарем

by Anya_Sfinks



Series: Белый Гарем [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Ходит молва, будто в землях Японии правит могущественный даймё, известный под именем Хидео Кодзима.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Guillermo del Toro, Kojima Hideo/Mads Mikkelsen, Kojima Hideo/Nicolas Winding Refn, Kojima Hideo/Norman Reedus
Series: Белый Гарем [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613533
Kudos: 2





	Белый Гарем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The White Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230190) by Anonymous. 



> даймё - крупнейший военный феодал в средневековой Японии

Ходит молва, будто в землях Японии правит могущественный даймё, известный под именем Хидео Кодзима. Он славен своими владениями — широким уделом в Канто — но прежде того своим эксцентричным характером. Многие пытались свергнуть его, но его непредсказуемость из раза в раз спутывала планы заговорщиков.

Славен он также своим Белым Гаремом, четырьмя мужчинами с Запада, которых на протяжении долгих лет славный даймё искал по всему свету, дабы держать подле себя. Для гостей их вид был самой настоящей экзотикой; и кто бы ни оказался во дворце, не упускал возможности хоть одним глазком взглянуть на эти редкие, чудесные диковинки.

Первый из них — Гильермо, которого в простонародье звали великаном, — по слухам, прибыл в Японию из жарких пустынь Мексики. Даже не будь он родом из-за моря, всё равно являл бы впечатляющее зрелище своей густой бородой и большим животом. Поговаривали, будто Кодзиме он нравился своей мягкостью. Злые языки шептали, что, раз ему так хочется иметь под боком мягкие телеса, он мог бы найти себе женщину — но никто, конечно, не осмеливался произнести подобное перед ликом даймё. Чего бы ни возжелал Гильермо, всё падало к ногам этого бесценного человека-великана с вьющимися в беспорядке волосами цвета свежевыкованной стали. И причину тому легко было увидеть своими глазами. Пусть даже некоторым людям он казался воплощением непотребства, перед его обаятельной улыбкой и дружелюбным нравом не мог устоять даже самый консервативный ум; а его сказаниями о чудищах и привидениях из дальних пустынных земель заслушивались и стар и млад.

Ещё подле Кодзимы был воин из Америки — Норман. Невысокий, но крепко сбитый мужчина, чьи руки были изрисованы синей тушью в незамысловатые узоры, а тёмно-каштановые волосы падали так низко, что закрывали его глаза. Ростом он едва ли был выше японских мужчин, однако неизменно занимал больше пространства своей грубой манерой поведения и речи. Кодзима находил его весьма занимательным, невзирая на полное отсутствие воспитания, и не делал попыток приструнить дикого иностранца. Зачастую его видели по левую руку от даймё — он непристойнейшим образом разваливался на своём месте и либо игнорировал гостей, либо вперял в них угрожающий взгляд, если гости были в немилости у хозяина. Но вместе с тем он был существом общительным, любил пьяные кутежи в компании как высокородных господ, так и выходцев с низших сословий, и не делал различий между людьми только лишь на основе сословной системы. Оттого многие простолюдины, — в особенности, конечно, женщины — и любили его.

Два других представителя Белого Гарема были родом с холодных северных берегов Дании. Одного из них — высокорослого благородного воина-северянина — звали Мадсом. Он держался с изяществом и явно читающейся в фигуре мощью, его обоюдоострый клинок разил врагов с быстротой молнии по первому повелению хозяина. Когда Кодзима принимал гостей, воин сидел по правую руку от него, выпрямив спину в величественной осанке, но почтительно опустив глаза — и придворные неизменно восхищались безупречной продуманностью и грациозностью его движений. Кое-кто из прислуги утверждал, что, если вокруг не было посторонних, он любил возиться с детьми в дворцовом саду или оттачивать навыки борьбы с более неуклюжим Норманом, который не чурался нечестных приёмов. Среди прочих обитателей своего гарема Кодзима ценил его заметно выше — Мадс неизменно сопровождал своего хозяина на всех приёмах и в официальных поездках, его же фигуру чаще прочих можно было увидеть в мраморе статуй и красках гравюр, которые Кодзима заказывал именитым мастерам. Его поразительные серебристые волосы сочетались с широким разворотом плеч в образ одновременно мудрый и мощный. Идеальный компаньон и телохранитель.

Последним — и самым незаметным из всех — был второй северянин, Николас. Этот мужчина был худощав и ростом даже выше Мадса, но чаще всего его видели тихо сидящим позади Кодзимы; он старался не привлекать к себе внимания, если вообще появлялся на приёмах. В народе говорили, будто он был слаб здоровьем, часто болел и оттого тишину своих покоев предпочитал шумным гуляниям. Однако, если кому-то удавалось вовлечь его в беседу, Николас мог говорить долгими часами — особенно, если собеседник невзначай выбирал тему, которая представляла для него интерес. В хорошие дни он даже мог развлечь гостей танцем или рассказать историю куда занимательней тех, что знали гейши. Он был странным — и всё же, если верить слухам, ходил у Кодзимы в фаворитах. Возможно, причиной тому было то, что эти двое разделяли эксцентричность ума и, в сравнении с другими обитателями гарема, имели куда больше общего между собой; и именно поэтому Кодзима был не прочь заботиться о болезном худом северянине. К тому же, их общие интересы не ограничивались интеллектуальными: придворные беззвучным шёпотом передавали друг другу весть, что наедине они не прочь развлечься с верёвкой.

Белый Гарем был величайшей ценностью даймё Кодзимы, воспеваемой им в поэмах и балладах, самой знаменитой из которых была Death Stranding, повесть о страхе потерять своих возлюбленных на смертном одре — и чаяние о вечной жизни после него.

Ворота его дворца украшали статуи Мадса и Нормана, дабы продемонстрировать каждому, кто охраняет самого даймё; галереи его дворца были заполнены гравюрами с изображением неунывающего Гильермо в окружении сказочных чудищ из его рассказов и портретами Николаса, грациозным жестом воздевающего руки к небу на переливающемся розовыми и голубыми оттенками фоне.

Кодзима был в безопасности с ними, и они с Кодзимой, и дом их был наполнен гармонией и благословлён самими богами.


End file.
